Setsuna Trip
[[Archivo:Setsuna_Trip_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Non.]]Setsuna Trip (セツナトリップ / Un Viaje Momentáneo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata sobre hacer un viaje en donde se puedan alcanzar los sueños sin desfallecer en el camino, aunque esto no ha sido confirmado por el autor, por lo que la interpretación de la letra puede variar. Es la primera canción del compositor Last Note en llegar a más de un millón de visitas, convirtiéndola en una Canción Legendaria. Actualmente supera las 2 millones de visitas, siendo una de las canciones más destacadas de GUMI y el autor. Puede comprarse en iTunes, KarenT y Amazon. Una novela de edición limitada salió a la venta el 20 de febrero de 2014, escrita por Satsuki Yamai, ilustrada por Non y dirigida por Last Note. Comentarios del Autor: *''La chica sigue soñando, aunque ella brilla más en la realidad...'' Intérprete: GUMI (Power) Música y Letra: Last Note. Ilustación: Non Guitarra: Nakanishi PV: Komine *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloconnection feat.Hatsune Miku *First Trip *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Vocaloid Ultra Best -memories- *Setsuna Code *VOCAROCK collection loves IA *『VOCALOID Masterpiece Collections feat. GUMI 12-14』 Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Kuniko. *Traducción al español por Schokoladekot. Kanji= 1（ワン）、2（ツー）、準備 おっけー？ 3（スリー）、4（フォー）で蹴っ飛ばして 全部さ　フイにしちゃったっていいじゃん？ どうせ何が変わるわけじゃあるまいし 邁進（まいしん）！　発射オーライ、未来！ Yeah!　ステップあやふや　どうしてルルリララ 迷っていたってさ、しょーがないじゃん? やめて　あえて　攻めて　確かめて 酩酊（めいてい）まるで足りないや 弾け出すフレーズ解き放って ほらほら楽しいことしたもん勝ち！ 探しにいくんだ　セツナトリップ 飛べない　わけない　まだ内緒のハートに Dive! 脇目も振らず　出たとこ勝負！ 手痛い　停滞　撤退はしない 生き急げ　全開少女 寝ても　覚めても　その刹那　飼い馴らせ そろそろどうも　限界症状 即効性の Trip に夢中 フワフワリ　まだちょっと　フラフラリ　もうちょっと 甘えてあらあら　やっちゃったベイベー きっと発展性も何もあるまいに 毎日！懲りないなぁ…… 早送りのように過ぎゆく日々 まだまだあーやってこーやって　溺れたいんだ 如何（いかん）せん　不完全　トリップガール 代わる　代わる　がなりたてる　現実（Real）を BANG! 抗え　きっと　トリックがある 迷路　音色　夜色に紛れて うら若き　明日ある少女 寝たふり　Free　耳を塞ぐ　「あー、聞こえなぁーい！」 甘美なバンビーナ　夢見る少女 そこに永遠があると信じて 頑張るだけ損じゃん　なんとなく察しちゃうじゃん 生まれた時にさ、配られていた手札が 弱かったら終わりだって　先なんて知れてるって 覆（くつがえ）せやしないって！　「あ゛ー！もーっ！ギターッ！！」 ……わかっているんだ　言い訳だって 手札なんて自分次第なんだ、って いつまでユメに逃げてるんでしょ？ そろそろおはようの時間だろう? 目を覚ませ　セツナトリップ 飛べない　わけない　今眩しい　現実（Real）に Dive! 脇目も振らず　逃げずに勝負！ 絶対　命題　撤退はしない 覚悟決めて負けず生きるから！！ |-| Romaji= ONE, TWO, junbi OKAY? THREE, FOUR de ketto bashite Zenbu sa FUI ni shichatta tte ii jan? Dou se nani ga kawaru wake ja aru maishi Maishin! Hassha ALRIGHT, mirai! YEAH! SUTEPPU ayafuya dou shite RU RU RI RA RA Mayotte itatte sa, shou ga nai jan Yamete Aete Zemete Tashikamete Meitei maru de tarinai ya Hajike dasu FUREEZU toki hanatte Hora hora tanoshii koto shita mon gachi! Sagashi ni iku n da SETSUNA TORIPPU Tobenai Wakenai Mata naisho no HAATO ni DIVE! Wakime mo furazu Deta toko shoubu! Te itai Teitai Tettai wa shinai Iki isoge Zenkai shoujo Nete mo Samete mo Sono setsuna Kai narase Soro soro dou mo Genkai shoujou Sokkousei no TORIPPU ni muchuu FUWA FUWARI Mada chotto FURA FURARI Mou chotto Amaete ara ara Yacchatta BABY Kitto hattensei mo nani mo aru mai ni Mainichi! Kori nai naa...... Hayaokuri no you ni sugiyuku hibi Mada mada aa yatte kou yatte Oboretai n da Ikansen Fukanzen TORIPPU GAARU Kawaru Kawaru Ga naritateru RIARU wo BANG! Aragae Kitto TORIKKU ga aru Meiro Neiro Yoiro ni magirete Ura wakaki Asu aru shoujo Neta furi FURII Mimi wo fusagu "Aa, kikoenaai!" Kanbi na BAMBINA Yume miru shoujo Soko ni eien ga aru to shinjite Ganbaru dake son jan Nan to naku sa shichau jan Umareta toki ni sa, kubararete ita te fuda ga Yowakattara owari datte Saki nante shireteru tte Kutsugaese yashinai tte! "Aaa! Mou'! GUITAR'!!" ......Wakatte iru n da Ii wake datte Tefuda nante jibun shidai nanda, tte Itsu made YUME ni nigeteru n desho? Soro soro ohayou no jikan darou? Me wo samase SETSUNA TORIPPU Tobenai Wakenai Ima mabushii RIARU ni DIVE! Wakime mo furazu Nigezu ni shoubu! Zettai Meidai Tettai wa shinai Kakugo kimete makezu ikiru kara!! |-| Español= 1, 2, ¿estás listo? En 3 y 4 vamos a patearlo. ¿No está bien el hacer el solo hacer las cosas espontáneamente? No es como si algo fuera a cambiar a pesar de todo, ¡Sigue hacia adelante! ¡Bien, disparando hacia el futuro! ¡Yeah! Pasos inseguros, ¿por qué es tan melódico? Incluso si te pierdes, no hay forma de ayudarte, ¿cierto? Detente, atrévete, por lo menos esta seguro, Intoxicado, pero aún así no es suficiente. Las frases sólo estallaron y salieron, ¡Mira, la persona que se divierte es la que gana! Voy a buscar por ese momentáneo viaje. No es como si pudiera volar. Voy a sumergirme en los secretos del corazón una vez más. Sin mirar hacia otro lado, ¡ahí viene la lucha! Es severa y congestionada, pero no me voy a retirar. La chica que vive plenamente, Despierta o dormida, doma el momento. Muy pronto, mis síntomas estarán en su límite, Así que estoy emocionada por este viaje inminente. Todavía estoy esponjosa, sólo un poco más mareada. Comportándote mimado, lo estás haciendo ahora cariño, Seguramente no habrán avances todos los días. Eres realmente obstinado… Como en un avance rápido, los días pasados, Todavía quiero satisfacerme haciendo lo que yo quiero. No puedo evitarlo, soy una imperfecta chica que viaja. Cambiar, cambiar hará que la realidad explote. Resiste, seguramente hay un truco, Los colores de la noche ocultan el laberinto. La juvenil chica del mañana, Pretendiendo dormir, soy libre, tapando mis oídos, “¡Ah, no puedo escucharte!” Una dulce bambina, la chica soñadora, Creyó que la eternidad estaba presente aquí. Si trabajas duro, pierdes, al menos eso es lo que supongo. Las cartas con las que has tratado toda tu vida. Si eres débil estás acabado, eso determina tu futuro. ¡No puedes evitarlo! “¡Ah! ¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Guitarra!” … Sé que eso es sólo una excusa. Las manos con las que has tratado dependen únicamente de ti mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes pasar huyendo de tus sueños? ¿No es tiempo ya de despertar? Despertando de mi viaje momentáneo, No es como si pudiera volar, me sumergiré en esto. ¡Deslumbrante realidad ahora! ¡Sin mirar hacia otro lado, y sin huir de la prueba! Yo definitivamente no voy a proponer la retirada. ¡¡Porque he decidido vivir sin perder nunca!! Galería Arte Conceptual= Setsuna_Trip_conceptual.jpg|Arte Conceptual de GUMI, por Non. |-| Productos= Setsuna Trip 2.jpg|Portada del single, Ilustrada por Non. 567.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Non. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Canción con Novela